Pokemon Student's Adventure
by kostasgriv
Summary: Basically, a Pokemon High School fanfic, set 20 years after the Pokemon Anime. The main character is Gary Oak's son, Dino Oak. At the school, his best friend and girlfriend respectively are Brock and Misty's twin children and Bill's daugther is his rival.


Hello, everyone! I am kostasgriv, and this is Pokemon Student's Adventure. Well, it's a Pokemon High School fanfic. From a certain student's (Dino Oak's) POV.

Have a nice read!

NOTE: I mention 11 September. No offense, this is the day school starts in my country . It ends around 15-20 June (selected by the Ministry of Education every year).

Pokemon Student's Adventure

Chapter 1: Before the School

Introductions:

Set: 20 years after the anime (Since anime timeline's a bit scattered, say Ash and Gary are 30 years old.)

Dino Oak: Prof. Gary Oak's only 10 year old son. Dino's dream is to become a Pokemon Master and then a Pokemon Professor, much like his father Prof. Gary Oak and great-grandfather Prof. Samuel Oak did before him. In contrary to his father, Dino does not want to travel around the region gathering Badges. Instead, he decides to enroll in Pokemon Tech (more details below).

Pokemon Tech: A 4-year school for Pokemon Trainers. It is situated outside Pallet Town, at Route 1. Graduates of this school are allowed to participate in the Pokemon League without the need of 8 Gym Badges. Prof. Gary Oak and his friend Ash Ketchum are some of the school's professors.

Prof. Gary Oak: Dino's father, Gary Oak is a Pokemon Professor, working at the Oak Research Lab. He was once a Pokemon Trainer, but eventually stopped in order to become a professor, like his late grandfather was. He is married to a woman called Natalie Oak, which is Dino's mother. He has a great bond with his son, Dino. He has lots of Pokemon, but his most important (and the ones he uses the most)are a Blastoise, an Arcanine, an Umbreon and an Electivire. Dino occasionally lends his mother's Porygon2 for practice battles with his father.

Natalie Oak: Dino's mother and Prof. Gary Oak's wife, Natalie is working as an assistant in the Oak Research Lab. She is a bit over-protective to her only child, Dino, because she loves him way too much. This sometimes ends up a problem, though. She was once a Pokemon Coordinator, but failed after losing too many Contests. Her pride and Joy is the only Contest Ribbon she ever won and the only Pokemon she ever caught, Bellosom. She also has a Porygon2 (which she does not evolve into Porygon-Z, because she deems it scary and uncontrollable. She hides it from her family, though, by saying that she keeps it at this form because he lends it to Dino sometimes).

Ash Ketchum: Gary Oak's best friend, Ash Ketchum is a former Pokemon Trainer who has lost more Leagues than every other person in history (literally). Finally, he figured out that he was not able to ever win one, and returned to his hometown of Pallet, also evolving his beloved Pikachu (which he never thought of evolving once) into a Raichu. Ash has friends from all over the globe (actually, they are former travelling partners). Currently, he is teaching new students at the Pokemon Tech alongside his best friend. He has LOTS of Pokemon (even more than Gary), and has no wife or children.

Main story:

Monday, 10 September 2012. Afternoon…

At the Oak Research Lab's Poke Corral, I have one last practice battle with my father before school starts tomorrow.

Me (Dino): "Porygon2, I choose you!"

Dad (Gary): "It's about time you face my strongest Pokemon! Blastoise, I choose you!"

Me: "Finally, I get to battle Dad's Blastoise!"

Dad: "Don't get carried away, Dino! Me and Blastoise are different opponents."

Me: "But I know how to battle with Mom's Porygon2 more than every other Pokemon!"

Dad: "Maybe. As always, you get the first move."

Me: "Thanks, Dad! Porygon2, use Discharge!"

Dad: "Blastoise, you can handle it!"

Indeed, Blastoise took the Electric attack lightly, seeming unfazed.

Me: "How can that be?!"

Dad: "Blastoise is specially trained to withstand Electric attacks! Dino, you must stop focusing on type-advvantages completely, because your attacks will become predictable!"

Me: "But super-effective attacks are guaranteed to hit harder!"

Dad: "As you can see, opponent Trainers preapare their Pokemon accordingly to super-effective attacks. Go on, I will let you attack once again!"

Me: "Porygon2, use Tri Attack!"

Dad: "Take it, Blastoise!"

Blastoise took the attack once again, seeming unfazed once more.

Dad: "Simply ordering attacks all over the place can be predictable as well!"

Me: "Still, Tri Attack receives STAB from Porygon2's typing, Plus, Blastoise didn't beat us or something! It just received the attack head-on!"

Dad: "I guess you are right. Go on, attack again!"

Me: "Tri Attack!"

Dad: "Take it one last time, Blastoise! You can handle it!"

Blastoise took the attack without reacting once again!

Me: "Dad, please make it seem more of a battle! Blastoise is there, just doing nothing!"

Dad: "So, you do think that the battle is easy when the opponent does not attack at all, don't you?"

Me: "Of course I do! It's obvious! I am attacking the best possible and you do nothing!"

Dad: "You think you can win this way, and that's the trap!"

Me: "Trap?"

Dad: "Exactly! Blastoise, activate your Torrent Ability!"

Me: "Torrent Ability? What is that?"

Dad: "The trap. Torrent increases the power of Water attacks. However, it only works if Blastoise is damaged enough."

Me: "So, the trap is that you let me damage Blastoise enough to activate the Abillity?"

Dad: "Exactly! Now Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

I was feared to command Porygon2 to dodge and Hydro Pump hit it hard enough to put it in the verge of knockout.

Dad: "You have to put aside your fear! You have to try!"

Me: "Right, we can still try! Poriygon2, since you are damaged as well, Trace Blastoise's Torrent to get the boost as well!"

Dad: "Well, that could have been a nice strategy… That is, if Porygon2 had any Water-type attacks at all…"

Me: "Oh no! We haven't!"

Dad: "Let me finish it! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Me: "Wait! Porygon2! Since their Water power is bigger, their Electric weakness must be bigger as well! Discharge!"

Discharge and Hydro Pump clashed, and both Pokemon were knocked out as a result.

Me: "I tied with Dad! Fair and square!"

Dad: "You are going to become an excellent Pokemon Trainer. When you put your fears aside, your strategies are invincible."

Me: "It was still a tie…"

Dad: "Come on, Dino! It was a fair-and-square tie between a not-yet Pokemon Trainer and an experienced Trainer's best Pokemon!"

Me: "Maybe… But, as you said, I am not an official Pokemon Trainer yet…"

Dad: "You will be as soon as tomorrow. Remember, however, that you have to work really hard before you manage to enter the Pokemon League."

Me: "Of course I will, Dad!"

Dad: "That's the spirit, my son. Now, you should go to bed. Today will be an exciting day!"

Me: "Bed from so early?"

Dad: "You will be a student from tomorrow on, Dino!"

Me: "Can I at least wait until Mom comes home?"

Dad: "Let me see… Maybe."

Me: "Please, please, please!"

Dad: "Okay, okay… Calm down! Since today's your last non-school day, I will make an exception!"

Me: "Thanks, Dad!"

I gave Dad a kiss and rushed to my room. Meanwhile, I left Porygon2's Pokeball at the kitchen for Mom to take.

At the room, I made my final preparations for tomorrow. Backpack, notebooks and such. I was so psyched about what was coming, I doubted I could sleep tonight. Instead, I sat down at my desk, thinking of which starter should I take tomorrow.

Bulbasaur can be easy to raise, but I don't like Grass-types very much.

Charmander is one of my favourites, and even evolves into a powerful Charizard. It can be hard to raise, though, and may have disobedience issues.

Squirtle can be raised normally, and even evolves into Blastoise, which is Dad's strongest Pokemon. Still, it can tie with a little Porygon2.

While thinking deeply about it, Mom finally came home: "Come downstairs, honey!"

I ran down to see her. That also means dinner time.

Me: "Mom! Finally! Know what, Porygon2 tied with Dad's Blastoise!"

Mom: "Oh, honey! I am so proud of you, my son! You will become a great Pokemon Trainer!"

Me: "Thanks, Mom!"

Mom: "And remember, your Mom will always be there, rooting for you!"

Me: "Like I could have forgotten…"

Mom: "Excuse me, have you said something, my dear?"

Me: "Oops! Nothing at all!"

Mom: "Let me prepare dinner. Meanwhile, go alert Dad that I am home."

Me: "Of course, Mom!"

I ran out to find Dad: "Dad, come in! Mom has prepared dinner!"

Dad: "Okay, Dino! Just a minute!"

Once the minute has passed, we sat together for dinner.

Mom: "So, Dino, have you decided which starter will you pick?"

Me: "I think I will pick Squirtle!"

Dad: "Can you tell us why?"

Me: "Well, Charmander can be hard to raise. It can have disobedience issues, or burn the whole school in one breath…"

Mom: "What about Bulbasaur?"

Me: "Well, I don't like Grass-types very much!"

Mom: "You are wrong at this one! For example, my Bellosom…"

Dad: "Has won the Low Boonies Contest Ribbon, Natalie! We have heard this story countless of times!"

Mom: "Maybe because you keep thinking that I cannot train Pokemon? Just an idea…"

Dad: "You keep talking for yourself. Dino, you should not be prejudiced against Grass-types, you know!"

Mom: "Excuse me, but I was going to say the exact same thing!"

Dad: "You weren't, but that's not the case. Dino, can you answer me what I asked."

Me: "You asked what?"

Dad: "Why are you prejudiced about Grass-types?"

Me: "I am not prejudiced! I just think that their slow-and-steady strategies are not of my style. I want something more lively!"

Dad: "I see… One last question… Do you want Squirtle because I have a Blastoise?"

Me: "Not only because of that, but it's a major factor as well."

Dad: "I see. You are free to choose as you wish, just asking."

Me: "Excuse me, but we are here for dinner! Shouldn't we eat?"

Mom: "I guess so…"

Dad: "Okay, stop talking and start eating…"

Dinner is finished…

Dad: "It's high time you went to bed…"

Me: "I know!"

Mom: "Don't forget to change underwear and brush teeth, honey!"

Me: "I won't! Is that okay?"

Dad: "Okay with me. Goodnight, my dear."

Mom: "Goodnight, honey!"

Me: "Goodnight!"

Hence, I made it to bed, dreaming about the special high school adventures waiting for me…

Next time: The first day of school


End file.
